Joseph Jackson
by 101dragon
Summary: Percy Jackson's first born son, Joseph Tyler Jackson, has a good life. It may have had it's ups and downs but it was still a good life. Then when SHE comes into his life, things change. But for better or worse, well you'll have to read to find out.
1. prolouge

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**So this is about one of Percy's kids. Warning: It may contain some spoilers to my stories, Penelope Jackson and Charles Aaron: Ares and Poseidon combined. If you don't care about that then read on. **

**Enjoy!**

Prolouge

Percy and Annabeth were at the hospital. Why? Annabeth was about to have their first born child and Percy was worried out of his mind.

Percy was forced to wait outside Annabeth's room, where he could hear her scream in pain. He was really worried about Annabeth and their son.

After what seemed like hours, a doctor came out and told Percy.

"You can go in now, Mr. Jackson."

Percy rushed inside the room and saw Annabeth holding a small baby in her arms. He waled over to them and asked.

"Have you thought of a name?"

Annabeth looked at him and then she looked back at the little boy in her arms and said.

"Joseph Tyler Jackson."

Percy kissed her on the top of the head and said.

"That's perfect."

**Author's note. **

**I know it was short but it's supposed to be so deal with it. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the prolouge.**


	2. Chapter 1: Cookie Thief

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 1**

Chapter 1

Joseph is now sixteen and has four younger siblings, Zoe Silena Jackson, Luke Kent Jackson, Melody Jessica Jackson, and Anton Dennis Jackson.

Joseph was in the library reading when Luke ran up.

"Joseph! Help!" Luke said hiding behind him.

"What's going on, Luke?" Joseph asked.

"Melody and Zoe are going to kill me."

"What did you do this time?" Joseph demanded.

"I may have stolen their blue cookies." Luke said nervously.

It was understandable why Zoe and Melody would be so upset over blue cookies. They were to die for and if you stole them from the girls, they were going to kill you. And no one was going to stand in their way.

"You're on your own." Joseph said.

"Please bro, I'll let you have some of the cookies." Luke begged.

"Not a chance."

"But Joseph, they'll kill me." Luke whined.

"Not hap-" Joseph started to say something but at that moment, someone yelled. "LUKE KENT JACKSON!"

Luke started to run but he was caught by Zoe, the second meanest girl in history (the first being their Aunt Penelope). Their other sister Melody was close behind.

"If you do not give us back our cookies now, we will kill you." Zoe said.

"Don't kill him." Joseph said and when Luke looked at him greatfully, he added. "Just hit him with a frying pan."

"Traitor!" Luke yelled.

"Do you know where the cooks hide the frying pans?" Melody asked him.

"Third cupboard to the right when you go in." Joseph said smiling.

"No! No! I thought you were on my side, Joseph!" Luke yelled as Melody and Zoe dragged him away.

"I'm on the side of whoever doesn't steal cookies." Joseph called.

"Mean brother!" Joseph heard Luke yell before he gathered up his books and grabbed a bag of cookies he had seen on the floor.

Free blue cookies were always worth sitting down a book for.

**Author's note. **

**So second chapter done! Hope you enjoyed and remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Running

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Joseph was dead, dead with a capital 'D'.

For a Jackson to steal cookies from three of their siblings, that meant death by knives. What was worse, Melody and Zoe had been taking lessons from their Aunt Penny, and she was the meanest woman in history. So yeah, Joseph was dead.

At the moment, Joseph was cowering in his little brother, Anton's, closet. He was so glad that Anton had agreed to cover for him, because if Anton hadn't, then Joseph would already be dead. Now he just had to hope that Melody, Zoe, and Luke wouldn't find him and he would be home free.

After a few hours of hiding, Joseph thought he was in the clear, so he opened the door of the closet. Bad move on his part.

Apparently, Luke, Melody, and Zoe had figured he had been in the closet so they waited there in Anton's room for Joseph to come out. As soon as he saw them with their knives out, he made a dive for the window.

He had never been more thankful that Anton had left the window open. And that Anton's bedroom was on the first floor.

Joseph tumbled out into the Jackson's back yard and he made a break for it, hopping over the fence and into the alleyway. He didn't stop running when he got in the alleyway. He was not going to let himself get sliced like sandwich bread. That would not be cool.

Joseph ran so far that by the time he was out of energy, he was at his favorite resturant. He took a deep breath and went inside, figuring that he could use a burger with french fries.

He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, happy that he always put it in his back pocket. He then went up to the counter. Joseph was about to place his order when he saw the cashier. Immediatly, his breath caught. The cashier was a really pretty girl with a slim frame, brown curly hair, and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello what would you like to order?" The girl asked smiling.

He placed his order and went to a table at the front of the resturant. He sat down facing the counter and the pretty girl. Joseph couldn't help but admire her as he was eating his meal.

When Joseph was half-way through his burger though, his worst nightmare came true. Luke came in the door of the resturant, followed by Melody and Zoe. Joseph gulped and stood up. He quickly threw his food away and then he tried to get to the door without running into his siblings.

Luck must not have been in his favor though because the three of them cornered him.

"Joseph Tyler Jackson." Zoe growled. "You're coming home with us, right now."

"Can't we just talk about this?" Joseph asked nervously.

"No, home now." Zoe ordered tapping her foot.

"Fine." Joseph sighed. "But I'm telling mom and dad."

"Whatever." Zoe said and then she, Melody, and Luke dragged him out of the resturant.

As he left, he saw the cashier girl, now leaning on the counter, giggling like mad.

**Author's note.**

**And this chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed it and remember to REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3: Crush

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Anyway, Enjoy Chapter 3! **

Chapter 3

Joseph's punishment for stealing cookies was *drum roll* he had to make a new batch of blue cookies and he wasn't allowed to eat a single crumb.

His siblings would have given him a worse punishment but their parents had interfered and Joseph's dad, Percy Jackson, decided on the punishment.

At the moment, Joseph was watching his siblings eat cookies while thinking about the girl he had saw at the resturant. He didn't even know her name and his heart was beating fast at the mere thought of her. Her gorgeous curls, the way she smiled, she made his heart flutter.

He was dragged out of his thoughts as Melody snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"What?" Joseph asked.

"You zoned out on us." Zoe explained. "We've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes."

"What were you thinking about?" Melody asked.

Joseph blushed a deep red as he thought about the girl.

"Ooh, do you have a crush?" Luke asked.

"What! No, I don't have a crush on anybody!" Joseph said shaking his head.

"You do! My big brother finally has a crush on someone!" Melody said celebrating.

"I do not!" Joseph denied it.

"Who is she? Is she pretty? Does she go to our school?" Zoe asked.

Joseph sighed and gave up trying to hide it.

"I don't know who she is. She is very pretty. And I don't know if she goes to our school or not." Joseph said.

"You must have some idea who she is!" Melody exclaimed.

"The only thing I know about her is that she's a cashier at my favorite resturant. And that she's probably never going to talk to me because you three dragged me out of there." Joseph said ducking his head.

Melody, Zoe, and Luke looked dismayed when they heard this. After a moment, Zoe clapped her hands together and said.

"The three of us are going to get you two together. But first we need to know what she looks like."

Joseph got a dreamy look in his eyes as he said.

"She has gorgeous curly brown hair with baby blue eyes and she has a pretty small figure. She's a little shorter than me and she's just... just..."

"Ok you really have it bad for this girl." Melody declared before he could finish. "Which means that we will try even harder to get you two together."

The four of them were silent for a moment and then Luke snapped his fingers and said.

"The first thing we need to do is take you back to that resturant and get you to actually talk to her."

Joseph paled dramatically and shook his head, taking a few steps back. He didn't think he could talk to her that much. If he did, he would probably sound like a complete idiot.

"Oh come on Joe, if you don't talk to her, the two of you probably won't get together." Melody said smiling.

"I'll sound like an idiot." Joseph muttered.

"So? Dad probably sounded like an idiot the first time he met mom." Zoe pointed out.

"Yeah but dad's idiocy is part of his charm. At least according to mom, it is." Joseph said. "If I talk like an idiot, she'll never like me."

"Joseph Tyler Jackson!" Zoe yelled at him, hitting him on the head. "She's not going to dislike you just because you're an idiot. In fact, she might like you more."

"Do you really think so?" Joseph asked.

"I know so." Zoe replied. "Now, let's go talk to that girl."

**Author's note.**

**And another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to REVIEW!**


End file.
